My Life, Your Life
by dont-tell-me-im-ordinary
Summary: Lovina and Feliciana were separated from each other when they were very young. Thirteen years later they meet again but not in a very typical way. No, they meet in the middle of a fight between two gangs! After a terrible mix up the girls end up trading places. Will they be able to fix the switch with no problem at all? summary is a fail but give the story a chance? multipairing
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down with a harsh might on the run down city. Through the raindrops a man ran while keeping hold of two children. One a three year old he carried in his left arm, the other a four year old who struggled to run beside him while holding his right hand. The man stopped and stood against a wall to allow the young girl a chance to catch her breath. This escapade certainly wasn't an easy task for someone so little but they hadn't any time to lose.

After reassurance that she was ready to run again they took off, only this time with more haste because the man began to hear the echoes of demands telling their pursuers which way to go. These three were being chased. They were once part of a large family who lead a powerful mafia business had been a part of the family since the 1920's when their first ancestor first came to America. However an act of treason resulted in the family being killed off leaving only the three of them left. The man didn't care what happened to him, he had lived a long life, however his granddaughters had barely begun theirs. And so here he is, rushing to the home of a close friend so that these girls may carry on the family line and hopefully age while forgetting this tragedy.

Finally he arrived at the home and after setting free his granddaughter's hand he pounded on the door begging for a quick answer. And a quick answer he received.

"Romulus!" A man with long blonde hair answered the door and looked frantic to see his friend on the other side. News has already spread about the family and he grew anxious to keep his friend safe.

"Alaric, I'm sorry and don't want to be a burden but I need you to do me one favor."

Romulus had taken a very somber attitude; much different compared to his typical carefree lifestyle. Behind Alaric his own two grandsons emerged looking curiously between the two men as well as the other children. The younger of the boys latched onto his grandfather's leg and received a pat to the head for comfort.

"Anything you need. You know I will always be willing to help."

Romulus gave a sad smile. Alaric and himself had always been there for each other through thick and thin. Alaric often joined Romulus on his less than legal antics since they were teenagers. The Vargas family treated him like one of their own. To remember how strong their friendship is was more reassuring then either would ever realize. When he felt two tiny hands grab hold of his right hand Romulus hung his head and let out a deep sigh.

"I need to you take Lovina" He said in a grave voice. Lovina looked up to her grandfather with wide eyes. She did not understand anything that was happening. Her family had only spoken in Italian and hearing her Grandfather speak in English kept her in the dark. However hearing her own name clued her in that she was involved. "It would mean the world to me if you did" Romulus added.

Alaric nodded his head accepting to care for the child. Though he had young children of his own that could certainly be a handful he couldn't possibly turn her down. Not when he saw how defeated Romulus looked. His family meant everything to him and he absolutely adored his granddaughters. Letting them go was obviously a difficult task. Romulus gave a weak smile before he knelt down to Lovina's level and wrapped her in a one armed hug due to her sister still being carried in his other. He whispered comforting words to her in Italian telling her everything would be alright and that she had to stay strong. He lightly nudged her towards Alaric and the boys.

"What about Feliciana? Will she be staying with us as well?" Alaric asked after putting a light hand on Lovina's shoulder.

"No. I think the safest thing for them is to keep them separated. I'll find another home for Feliciana." He looked toward the slightly snoozing girl in his arm. The mafia had not seen much of the girls due to their mother thinking they were too young to learn of this very merciless business. These antagonists only knew they looked much like each other and took after Romulus's traits. Keeping the girls apart could prevent them from putting two and two together. Hopefully anyway. With a deep sigh Romulus stepped up to Alaric and wrapped his right arm around him in a strong hug to which Alaric returned.

"Grazie. Grazie mille!" A lone tear escaped from Romulus's eye.

He stepped back and gave one more look to Alaric before looking to the boys next to him. One with nearly white hair and red eyes and the other with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked much like Alaric himself.

"I expect you boys to be nice to my little Lovina." He said sternly but with a smile all the same.

The boy with white hair, who was clearly the oldest, nodded his head swiftly and even saluted Romulus while the younger gave a quiet 'yes sir'. Romulus knelt down to Lovina and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said his goodbye just before he started to walk away from the home.

Lovina, being so young, thought she was being abandoned. When her grandfather walked away she prepared to run after him. However before she could even get to her fourth step Alaric had come up behind her and picked her up and kept her from following Romulus. Lovina felt heartbroken. She thought he didn't want her anymore. She thought he was going to keep Feliciana because he loved her more. She thought he didn't love her at all. However unknown to her, during her cries for Romulus to come back he was crying tears of his own. He felt like he had betrayed Lovina, but somewhere in his rational mind he knew this was best. He prayed that Lovina would grow up and forget this whole mess. Feliciana is too young so though the memories could be faint she would most likely forget within a few years time. Lovina's memory though could be stronger and Romulus begged that it wouldn't hold her back. That she could become a stronger person because of it.

Romulus ran through the slums of this city yet again trying to arrive at another friends house. He felt it was a vein attempt though because that home was too far away, he was too old, and the traitors were catching up to him. He looked around looking for inspiration. Some idea to keep his little Feliciana safe. While looking he saw a young boy swiftly running though the neighborhood much like he had. It was a long shot but this was his only chance.

"Excuse me! Please! Stop!" Romulus shouted while running up to the boy. The boy stopped and looked up to Romulus being both curious and cautious. He had short wavy brown hair and emerald eyes and looked to be no older than six

"Little boy, I am Romulus. What is your name?" He asked while lightly cradling Feliciana who began to stir.

"Antonio"

"Antonio. Strong name for likely a strong boy." He praised while Antonio subtly puffed out his chest and stood straighter.

"I was wondering if you might be able to help me Antonio."

"Si señor?" Antonio stepped just a little closer to Romulus as they began to speak in hushed tones.

"I was hoping you might be able to take my granddaughter with you to your home. She needs a nice home and unfortunately I cannot provide that for her. I know this must be a lot to ask for." Putting Feliciana in the care of strangers certainly did not sound like the best of ideas but anything was better than the position they were in now. Romulus silently prayed that this new family would take her and treat her well.

"I think my mamá always wanted a daughter."

After he gave a relieved sigh Romulus patted Antonio on the back and said "You are a very good boy Antonio. Thank you very much."

Romulus lightly shook Feliciana awake and put her on the ground a gave a kiss to her cheek.

"Feli avete bisogno di andare con Antonio ora. Va bene?" He said to her in Italian. She didn't understand why she was told to do this but she did not protest. Romulus heard his attackers coming and told Antonio to take his leave. The young Spaniard walked up to Feliciana and took her hand and they ran away while Romulus ran the opposite way hoping to stall and giving the children more time to escape to Antonio's home, wherever that may be.

When he turned the corner he was met with two cars blocking his path along with eight other men; all from his mafia. One stood in the center with a cigar hanging out his smug smirk

"Mario," Romulus seethed. This was the bastard that lead the revolt. Romulus knew he spread lies about the family to turn everyone against them. He had his suspicions about Mario wanting to take control for some time but always thought they were the paranoid thoughts of an old man.

"Romulus! You look good! All things considered anyway. I truly hope you don't take this whole ordeal personally. I mean, it's only business." At this smug remark the other seven men and charged toward Romulus and had begun to ruthlessly beat him with no mercy. When Romulus was curled into a ball on the ground Mario strode up to him and lightly picked up his head with his foot.

"I noticed the girls are missing. What are you trying to do Romulus? Play the hero? You and I both know you are far from a hero. So why don't you tell me where they are? I'll even make it quick for them. They won't feel a thing." Mario sounded like a snake to Romulus.

Romulus grit his teeth and closed his mouth in a thin line. Mario grew frustrated. He always hated how this man could be so stubborn at times. He hated how strong his will power was. He bent down and grabbed Romulus's jaw in his right hand and looked him in the eye.

"_Where _are they, Romulus."

Romulus glared at Mario before saying "Burn in hell! Figlio di puttana!" Romulus ended this statement by spitting in Mario's eye.

Having enough of him Mario quickly stood, wiped the spit from his face, and released his gone from its holster.

Nearly twenty blocks away Antonio and Feliciana stumbled from the sound of a loud gunshot.

* * *

**sooo this is the beginning of my story! new author to the hetalia game but i'd like to say i write enough fanfiction to at least write a decent story:P let me know what you think so far! all criticism welcome. but i hope you won't be too harsh! still a person with feelings! lol**

**ugh i have no idea how i feel about naming Germania Alaric. i cant tell you how many websites i went to looking for popular german names. i hope its alright though**

**next chapter should be up like tomorrow. please feel free to review! thank you! kk bye!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lovina. Lovina you might want to start getting up."

Lovina, who was currently lying on her stomach with her face stuffed in her pillow, gave a loud groan and lifted her head. The clock on her bedside table read 8:27. Its the middle of the fucking summer and she's awake before twelve...someone's going to die. She glared daggers at whoever had the death wish to wake her up so early. Ludwig was standing next to her bed expectantly waiting for her to wake up more. He knew she didn't like being woken up but in his mind it was for her own benefit.

"Why the _fuck_ did you wake me up?" That was a trait of Lovina's. Throwing in a curse wherever she deemed fitting, which happened to be quite often. Blame Gilbert who thought it would be funny to teach a six year old every word he knew.

"I'm going into work early."

"This concerns me how?"

"You're normally awake before I leave. The guys are coming over around ten or something and I wanted to make sure Gilbert wouldn't try anything 'funny' while you were asleep so I thought I should wake you up. Sorry."

He meant well and Lovina knew that. She faced years of Gilbert's pranks and looking back at them...she found the bastard all the more annoying. How he and Ludwig could be brothers and yet be so different was beyond her. She guessed that since the oldest was a complete nutcase the younger had to pick up the slack. Sucks for him.

"Thanks I guess. But there's still the problem that _I want to sleep._" She slammed her face into the pillow again. Deprived of rest _and _she'll have to deal with all those idiots? This was not her day.

"You can take my room if you want. My lock still works at least." That made Lovina groan again.

Gilbert started to prank Lovina while she slept when she was about fourteen three years ago. Evidently that was prime pestering time; Lovina blames puberty. She started to go to bed with her door locked to keep him out but that only worked for so long. One day Gilbert grew so determined he took a screwdriver from the garage and went at the lock. When he finally broke in he went on to dump a bucket of Pepsi on Lovina. Ice water was so overdone. In the end though her lock was broken beyond repair because all Gilbert really did was stab around until he heard a click and no one really bothered to fix it.

Ludwig relocated back to his room to finish getting ready. He worked at an auto mechanics and had been since the ripe age of fifteen. He typically did not go in until one but one of his coworkers called out leaving them short handed. Ludwig only just got the call at quarter to eight when they asked if he could come in at nine. The thought to give Lovina the warning about his brother was spur of the moment. He gave Gilbert the chance, if he screwed it up Ludwig would not be responsible for his death.

He heard a small knock and turned around to see Lovina standing in his doorway with a pillow looking down at the floor.

"I'm just here 'cause I want to keep sleeping," She mumbled sourly while still avoiding eye contact. This bitter attitude was something Ludwig has grown used to when it came to her.

Lovina walked over to the bed and, after a moments hesitation, plopped down and immediately curled into a ball trying to get comfortable. Jesus Christ she almost sank right into the mattress. Just how heavy was this guy to make it sink this much. _Ugh _his bed smells almost like potatoes. Damn potato bastard.

It wasn't like she hated Ludwig or anything. She definitely liked him more than his brother. He knew when to keep out of her way, he studied hard and got good grades in school, and worked for everything he's earned. If she admitted it to herself she sorta kind of, in the smallest way possible admired him...a little. However about three years ago Gilbert started to get affiliated with a small gang. Lovina thought Ludwig would have put a stop to it immediately but a few months later he joined himself. This made Lovina lose respect for him. She thought he was better than that but she never told him. She just let him and his brother do whatever they wanted. She didn't care. No...not at all.

"I'll see you later Lovina."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just don't get so much of that grease in your hair today. It smells and you're not John Travolta."

Lovina was out like a light in a matter of minutes and Ludwig made sure to close the blinds and lock his door before he walked out and closed it as quietly as he could. When he walked out he noticed Gilbert groggily coming out of his room. His hair was disheveled and he continuously rubbed at his eye. He went into the living room and unceremoniously dropped onto the couch kicking his feet onto the arm rest and reached out for the remote.

"Bruder I'm going into work early." He said while collecting his keys and heading for the front door.

" 'Kay. Catcha later kid!" He waved him off.

Gilbert continued to lie on the couch watching an episode of Ridiculousness until he decided it was about time he showered and got dress. The boys would probably be over soon anyway. He walked towards the bathroom but slowly came to a stopped when he was passing Lovina's room. Eh, why the hell not? He grinned evilly and ran back to his room to retrieve the two cans of silly string he had stashed under his bed, bought specifically for occasions such as this. He crept up to the door and after turning the doorknob silently he charged into the room and jumped onto the foot of the bed and sprayed his cans to the head. However that's when he noticed he was alone in the room, his string attacking nothing but blankets and sheets.

"Dammit, that could have been so awesome!" He whined.

He decided to investigate and looked around the house for the little Italian. Not in the bathroom, not in the kitchen, not in the backyard, what the hell! Where is she? He walked by his brothers room but when he tried to walk in the door did not give away. So she's in Ludwig's room. Damn! Looks like he can't really do much now. He'd love to give Ludwig's lock a try but frankly his little brother can be pretty intimidating and he didn't feel like having him get pissed off if he broke his lock.

Giving up, Gilbert left to take a short shower and and got dressed in his favorite baggy gray jeans and black wife beater. The guys still haven't shown up yet and Gil was getting so bored. That's when he started scheming. Lord help you when Gilbert Beilschmidt started scheming. He crept back into Lovina's room and immediately went for her dresser and open all the drawers. Finally he sees all of Lovina's bras just waiting to be taken. He grabbed them into his arms and raced towards the kitchen and opened the freezer. Not much inside; they need to go grocery shopping soon but, hey, it works him. He stuffed them all inside and stepped back to wallow in the glow of his accomplishment. He took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of him next to the stuffed freezer. Its going to be so awesome when Lovina wakes up.

Finally the boys started to arrive. First came the twins Alfred and Matthew. They looked almost identical except Matthew kept his hair a little longer than Alfred and they each had their own quirks when it came to their hair. Alfred had a short stubborn cowlick while Matthew had a long strand of curly hair he could never get down. Though they certainly looked alike, their personalities couldn't be anymore different. Alfred was loud and outspoken and Matthew was quite and shy. Gilbert thought Alfred was pretty awesome (but not nearly as much as himself) but always looked out for Matthew.

The two of them were best friends.

"Its about freakin' time someone showed up!" Gilbert rolled off the couch and bounced over to the boys.

"Sup Gil!" Alfred proceeded to give him a high five while Matthew stood next his brother and waved a hello.

They all jumped back to the couch; Gilbert and Alfred prepared to start a game of call of duty.

"Have you eaten yet?" Matthew quietly asked the albino

"Nah actually. You offering?"

"I should know where everything is." He got to work in the kitchen to make a batch of pancakes for everyone.

Next came the Chinese boy Yao, who happened to be the oldest of everyone even though he did not look it. He had black hair that came about two inches past his shoulders the he kept in a ponytail and brown eyes. At a quick glance you wouldn't believe that he was one of the best fighters when it came to the crew. It was exceptionally well at hand to hand combat due to taken karate lessons since he was six. He would not fight unless actually provoked. He kept his irritation bottled up but when it came out boy could he throw a tantrum. Thank God that doesn't happen often. He could also make the best damn stir fry any of the boys have ever had! He came in and sat down on the couch to watch the other boys while giving his own criticism when they couldn't 'just blow each other up.'

Later Kiku and Heracles walked into the house. Kiku was very reserved and could be easily flustered. Heracles was a very layed back person who could also be incredibly blunt and get into some awkward situations. Many times it was due to Heracles that Kiku grew flustered simply because he didn't know how to go about the situation. Kiku had short black hair, deep brown eyes, and was the shortest of the group. Heracles had shoulder length blonde hair and somewhat dull green eyes only due to the fact of how much he slept. It was an amazement someone could sleep so much and not be classified with some sort of sleep disorder.

"Hey, look who's finally here!" Alfred yelled out after looking over his shoulder. Gilbert took advantage of this and shot Alfred's character in the shoulder. "Dude! Foul! Or something!"

"We are sorry we're late. Heracles was still in bed when I got to his house."

The two were welcomed into the house and they all gathered together to enjoy Matthews home made pancakes. This was the time Lovina finally emerged from Ludwig's room.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" Alfred smiled one of his bright smiles to her. She just waved barely acknowledging him and made her way to the linen closet, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Gilbert started to choke on his pancakes trying to keep his laughter contained so she wouldn't notice. Matthew was patting him one the back constantly asking if he was alright. Gilbert assured him and was but had and incredibly mischievous grin on. The others just shrugged it off so when they were all finished with eating their breakfast they went back to the living room to continue with the video game.

Ten minutes later Lovina slinked her way out of the bathroom and into her room without being noticed by any of the boys in her towel. However Gilbert did catch her out of the corner of his eye and started to slowly slide off the couch towards the front door.

"Dude what up?"

Gilbert just stuck up an open hand and put down one finger in a countdown.

_Five...four...three...two...one..._

"GILBERT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY BRAS!"

And that was his cue to run out the front door. Lovina was on his trail wearing a pair of shorts and the thickest sweat shirt she owned.

"You bastard! You little piece of shit!"

Too bad for Gilbert Lovina was one of the school's star athletes in running and her right hook wasn't too shabby either.

* * *

**How's that for chapter two? Little look into life in the Beilschmidt home. Next chapter will be the Carriedo home:)**

**This story is gonna be a once a week update sort of deal I'm thinking. So every Friday that's when you should expect a new chapter! I hope there will be a few anxiously waitng:)**

**Until next time please review! thank you! bye;D**


End file.
